


无题

by Whirlball



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alt he r, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Character Death, M/M, Other, Semi-Consent, 现pa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlball/pseuds/Whirlball
Summary: 现代AU的一个场景一句话梗概：屑白王诈尸被日
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	无题

“我需要你帮我取一件东西。”三年过去了，这是沃姆对他说的第一句话。

彼时沃姆的长子已经长大成人，他高挑纤细，外壳坚硬骨节明显，已经长成了生命能有的最好的样子。而沃姆的身体依然细小而柔软，和三年前一模一样。

沃姆说完这句话后，见他没有太大的反应就转身离去，而他着魔一般地跟了上去。他的精神没有问题，甚至说比想象中的更健康。他本来以为父亲死后自己会悲痛欲绝，可他低估了自己能承受的悲痛的总量。总之，他看上去很快就恢复了正常，按时完成了学位，还拿到了优秀的成绩。

但这无法解释为什么他眼前会出现已经死去的父亲的身影，父亲的声音，气味，以及那用柔软的肢体行走的姿态，都和他记忆中的完全一致。因为自己长高了的缘故，父亲看上去更加矮小了，柔软的尾巴把外套顶出一个隆起，随着走路的动作的微微摆动。

又或许他的精神并没有想象中的那样坚韧，意志在漫长的时间中一点点瓦解，他终于在今天彻底疯掉了。

“我们到了，进去吧。”这是沃姆对他说的第二句话。

他花了点时间才意识到他们在哪儿，这是沃姆和他的旧公寓。自从他上高中之后他们就一起搬到了另一个区，这间公寓就空置了下来。沃姆本来考虑过把这里重新装修一下然后出租，但他的工作总是很忙，这件事后来便不了了之。他跟着沃姆进门，地上积了一层薄灰，所有的家具都用白布罩了起来，空气中散发着轻微的霉味。

他记得这个地方。十二岁那年母亲眼疾终于到了无法自理的地步，他拖着两个箱子来到了自己的“父亲”的家中。就是在这里，他下车的时候发现自己只在照片上见过的父亲正在站在门口等他。父亲帮他从后背厢里卸下行李，问他坐了一天的车累不累。

而现在他已经快有两个父亲那么高了。他沉稳的，体面的，生分的父亲，现在得要他低下头才能看到。他看着父亲在灰尘上踩出的一排排脚印，突然意识到自己并没有疯。

“爸爸？”他终于叫出了声。

沃姆僵了一下，侧过头去没有看他。

“跟我来，就在这里。”沃姆走进了原本是主卧的房间，主人床已经被搬走了，地上只有一个长方形的印记，显得房间空荡荡的。沃姆似乎是故意背对着他：“之后再告诉你发生了什么。”

“爸爸，是你吗？”他又问了一声。

“是我，口口口口。我……没有死。来，帮我把梯子架起来，天花板的夹层里有……”

父亲的声音似乎在很遥远的地方。上次他有这种感觉还是在父亲的葬礼上，当时下着雨，悼词他一句都没有听进去，只是凝视着那具黑色的棺椁，世界上的一切都与他无关。因为总是搬家的缘故，沃姆的朋友并不多，葬礼显得有些冷清。他们轮流给逝者献上一支白花，过了一会儿雨点就把花瓣冲散，零落的花瓣贴在黑色的漆面上，然后又被冲掉了。

他不记得自己过了多久才第一次为父亲的死放声痛哭。那段日子他觉得自己像一片飘在空中的灰烬，流浪了许久，终于在落地的一瞬间四分五裂。

“父亲。”

他伸手，抓住了沃姆的肩膀，然后越来越紧，直到柔软的肢体从指缝中挤出来。

沃姆什么都没有说，没有喊疼，没有让他松手，随着他的力道加大而露出了痛苦的表情。沃姆低下头：“孩子，你弄疼我了。”

“父亲。”他又重复了一遍，“你为什么不看我？”

他以为父亲会抬头看他，可是沃姆依然低垂着头。这样他必须跪在地上才能看清父亲的表情。他伏低身子，影子笼罩在父亲身上。果然，此刻的沃姆低着头，缩起肩膀，下巴埋进领口。这样的沃姆无助又可怜。这幅样子他从前也见过，但是到了长大之后才明白，直到今天才深有体会——这是沃姆无处可逃的姿态。

“父亲，你想要我做什么？”他的声音颤动了一下，遏制不住的怒气从心底冒出来。他必须从沃姆身上得到一点不同的反应。

“为什么？如果你还活着为什么今天才出现？你，你不觉得欠我一个解释吗？”

“我可以解释…我，我很抱歉没有告诉你。真的好痛，可以松开吗？”沃姆终于把头抬了起来，当他没有故作威严的时候那副脸孔和幼虫无异，现在这张脸上满是惊慌和恐惧。他知道再这样下去自己真可能会把父亲捏碎，但依旧没有松手，直到沃姆发出一声呜咽。

似乎是冷静了一点，他的动作轻柔起来。他松开被蹂躏的肩膀，转而摸了摸父亲皱起来脸颊，然后在气氛变得过于温和之前，用指尖勾住了头冠上的刺，将沃姆的脑袋牢牢握在手里。在与父亲相处的时间里他从来都没有这么粗鲁过，对于他们体型的差距，他的担忧从来只有自己是否会因此弄伤了父亲。但此时此刻他不再在乎了——自己握住沃姆的脑袋就像握住一只杯子，父亲哪里都不能去。

“你，”他不再用称他为父亲了，“解释。”

沃姆握住了他的手，可惜怒气之下他感受不到任何一丝缱绻。“我……我因为工作得罪了一些人，很危险，必须脱身。这件事如果让你知道，你也不安全。”

“你在说什么？”他听见自己的声音在抖，像是要哭了，“我不明白你在说什么。”  
“你骗了我，你骗了妈妈，所有人。为什么？为什么要这样对我！”

“我可以解释……”

“你闭嘴！！”

他不明白，自己明明还什么都没有做，父亲的眼神却变得更加惊恐。 哦，是因为自己吼他了吗？是因为自己强行掰开了他的手吗？但是不行，还不够，依然是似曾相识表情，似曾相识的示弱。他听见尖利的话语不受控制地倾泻而出。

“你总是这样，擅自消失一次就够了，居然还来第二次。你从来都不是个称职的父亲，更不是称职的爱人。”

“你根本就不爱我。”

最后的这句话仿佛审判，沃姆的眼睛睁大，震惊和难以置信。沃姆的反应给他带来了异样的满足感。他从来都是父母的乖孩子，朋辈的榜样，这辈子都不曾用这样的语气质问过什么人。

“不，不！我爱你，只有这一点绝无虚假，我…”沃姆似乎想解释些什么，但很快就意识到他什么都听不进去：“我真的很抱歉，我对不起你。但是我真的爱你，求求你不要说这样的话。”

沃姆垂下头，这次不是因为逃避，更像是认命了。“做点什么吧，如果这能让你消气的话。”

事到如今还有什么用？他本来想这么说，但他从来都不是能言善辩的类型，语言对他来说没有太多的意义。沃姆让他做点什么，好啊，那他就做点什么。

他控制住因为怒气颤抖的手，沃姆的身躯实在是太小了，这幅柔软的身躯根本承受不了他的怒火。他解开沃姆的外衣衣带，然后是衬衫扣子。沃姆完全没有反抗，默默接受了将要发生的事。不对，这不是他想要的，他泄愤似得把揉成一团的衬衫甩在地上。沃姆因此瑟缩了一下，他此刻几乎赤裸，缩起肩膀还抱着一边手臂，仿佛最纯洁的受害者。

是了，他必须做些什么。沃姆在害怕，那白色的，柔软的身躯，正因为他的触碰而颤抖。沃姆的上半身也有甲壳，但和他坚硬无比的外壳相比，那些薄薄甲壳几乎就装饰，他的手指只要稍微用力，就能感受到外壳下面温暖的肉体。他用上了另一只手，掐捏沃姆的腰侧和胸脯。沃姆似乎瘦了一点，指尖的触感告诉他，无论这几年间沃姆去了哪里，那一定是和他们原本的生活的地方非常不一样的地方。

他突然就失去了耐心，将沃姆的双手固定头顶，迫使对方挺直了身子，抬起头来看着自己。沃姆因为惊恐而微微睁大的眼睛让他比记忆中的更美。下一秒他就把白色生物转了半圈，拉到了自己怀里。他让沃姆的后背靠着自己的胸膛，

“对不唔——” 这么急着道歉，是以为他想做什么？他的手掌再次覆上沃姆的脸，遮住了沃姆的眼睛，一根手指捅进他的嘴里。沃姆的道歉来得容易且廉价，那不是他想听的。

沃姆依然没有抗拒，但马上就呻吟了起来。他用另一只手用力按揉着父亲的下腹，强迫沃姆的身体起了反应。他握住沃姆半勃的性器撸动，顶端流出液体很快就把它的手掌弄得湿粘。每当他碰到沃姆喜欢的地方的时候，怀里的身躯就会绷紧。于是他用指尖按着顶端摩擦旋转，终于让沃姆吸着他的手指叫出声来。他又重复了几遍，每次都能从从沃姆嘴里挤出些含混的叫喊。重复的次数多了，沃姆的身体便开始挣扎般地扭动。

他的父亲浑身都是柔软的，这样的虫子如今圣巢很少见——或许他是某个高贵种族的末裔。而这样柔软的父亲在它的手中挣扎，那熟悉的触感终于唤起了混沌的性欲，他把手指从沃姆口中抽出来，用那根被湿漉漉的手指探进后者的雌穴。那里面过分柔软滚烫的触感让他的脑子发懵，太久了，他都忘记了世界上有这么柔软的东西。

他很快加入了另一根手指，就着体液毫无阻碍地插到最里面。

“啊！啊啊——”

他的手指很容易就插到到了最深，在里面按压剪动，透明的液体顺着指根流出来。以前做爱的时候，沃姆的雌穴每次都汁水丰沛，但他没想到没想到对方在这种情形下还这么能流水。他的父亲不是天赋异禀，就是个受虐狂。

“嗯，呜啊，对不起、对不起……”

他的手臂猛地抽动了一下，换来沃姆的一声尖叫。他有点后怕地把手指抽出来，上面只有透明的液体。

“我不觉得你在抱歉，”他缓慢地按住沃姆的肩膀，下压，迫使沃姆整个趴跪在地上。他也随之笼罩了上去，掌心灰尘的触感让他感到肮脏，“是因为我生气了，你才说的对不起。”

沃姆不再反驳，他哭泣，流泪。

他插进去的时候，沃姆发出一声绵长的哭喊，腰部在他掌下不受控制地乱扭，甩动的尾巴被困在他的大腿和膝盖之间。他退出来一点，再用力顶跨，换来更加甜腻的哭叫。未消的怒火让他的感官变得迟钝，只觉得自己的性器坚硬得如同凶器，每一次抽查都让沃姆尖叫着扭动。在一片混沌中，沃姆似乎终于变得听话了：如果他用力撞击，沃姆会随着每一次插入而叫出声来；如果他整根没入，沃姆就会哭喊着往前逃；而如果他想要沃姆闭嘴，那只要操得更用力就行了。  
最后当他抽出去的时候，沃姆的的腰已经脱力地软了下去，这个姿势反而使下体翘得更高。他注意到沃姆的眼泪已经地上留下了一串圆形的斑点，地板上还有细小的抓痕。沃姆的哭喊还盘旋在脑海中，让他荒芜的心中生出怜惜来。柔软，弱小，他的父亲是天生的受害者，而且永远都学不会教训，不会像他一样失去些什么。

他抓住沃姆的一条大腿把他翻过来。当他看到那张嘲红的，满是泪痕的脸，就感觉胸口和胃里有东西潮水一般地涌出来。自己总有一天还是会原谅沃姆，他没来由地想，大概要半年，也有可能是下周。

他压住大腿沃姆的大腿再次插了进去。那张让他心软的脸仰起来，沃姆不再哭泣了，只是可怜兮兮地随着他的动作而呻吟。他的动作一开始还很轻，但很快就再次变得粗鲁起来，这次他故意顶弄那些让沃姆受不了的点，让沃姆的眼神从开始的迷离变成惊慌，然后害怕地摇头。而每过一段时间他会停下来让沃姆喘气，然后不顾对方乞求的眼神开始下一轮。

他感到自己膝盖和后腰有点僵硬，可能真的做的太久了。沃姆奄奄一息地躺在地上，下身惨不忍睹，乱七八糟的体液混合在一起，穴口微微抽动。而他还没有射过。是啊，他总是很克制，以前如果是工作日，他们做完爱之后沃姆就很累了，剩下的部分他会自己的厕所去解决。

他，总是，很克制。

他抓住沃姆的尾巴揉捏，用力直到柔软的肉体从指缝里面溢出来。沃姆没有什么反应能给他了，于是他再次把对方拖向自己。另外，他搞错了一件事，那就是沃姆的确能承受他的怒火。

他确信自己某一天会原谅沃姆的，只是不是今天。

End

然而第二天就原谅了。


End file.
